Mirror, Mirror
by OzzyTheNinja
Summary: Evie knows that Jay is crushing on someone, and she's determined to find out who. A Jaylos one shot!


Jay didn't think he was making it that obvious, or maybe Evie was just psychic when it came to these things. Or was it just a girl thing? He didn't know, but apparently she figured it out. So Jay had been avoiding her all day because that morning after breakfast Evie had taken him aside to talk.

"So who is it?" she had asked him with piercing, knowing eyes and hands on her hips.

Jay was confused because, as he said, he could have sworn he was not acting any differently than before he discovered these stupid feelings. "What are you talking about?" he asked genuinely.

Evie rolled her eyes dramatically before answering, "Don't play dumb with me, Jay. I know you like someone!"

 _Oh, crap!_ Jay's stomach dropped. How did she know? How could she possibly know?! "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled and tried to walk away, but Evie grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around with unexpected strength.

"Come on, Jay! We're best friends. You can tell me."

Jay put on a big smile and said casually, "There's nothing to tell. I'll see you later." He turned and walked to class with his stomach in knots.

The final bell just rang and Jay was quickly weaving through groups of students to get to his room without being seen by Evie.

No such luck.

Evie and Carlos came walking out of the chemistry classroom right as Jay sped by. "Hold on right there!" Evie demanded.

 _No no no, not with_ him _right here!_ Jay could feel a sweat break out on his forehead as he tried to avoid eye contact with Carlos. He reluctantly looked at Evie and said nervously, "What's up?"

"I know you've been avoiding me," Evie smirked.

"No I haven't." Jay looked quickly at Carlos to see his puzzled expression and then back at Evie, his heart pounding.

Evie laughed and said airily, "Don't worry, Jay. I'll find out. You know I will." She gave him a mischievous wink before strutting away. Jay gulped, his mouth dry.

"Find out about what?" Carlos asked, oblivious.

Oblivious, that's good. At least Evie had kept her mouth shut, for now…

"Forget it," Jay said dismissively, looking at the ground to hide the fact that his face was turning red. Ugh, _why_ did he have to feel this way about his best friend? Jay didn't even know how to act around Carlos anymore, and he hated that.

"Is everything ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Ok…" Carlos was obviously still curious, but was nice enough to let it go. Thank God.

Xxxxx

Later that evening Jay and Carlos were playing video games in their room when there was a knock on the door. He hurriedly whispered, "It's probably Evie. Just pretend we're not-"

But Carlos had already yelled, "It's open!" without paying attention because he was so focused on the game. Jay punched him in the arm out of frustration, but immediately felt bad as Carlos winced and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

There wasn't a chance to answer him as Evie walked in and sat at Jay's desk. "Good evening, boys," she said smugly.

"What's up?" Carlos asked vaguely, already refocused on the game.

Evie smiled. "I'm glad you ask. Check out what I have for the night." She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out…

"Why do you have that?" Jay snapped. His tone finally got Carlos to put down the controller and look curiously at the object in Evie's hand.

It was that damn magic mirror.

"How did you get that?" Carlos asked.

Evie twirled it in her hands as she answered. "I told Fairy Godmother that I lost something important to me, so she's letting me use it just for tonight."

Jay hissed at her menacingly, "Evie, I _swear_ to god…"

"Ok, what's going on with you two?" Carlos asked, befuddled.

"Again, I'm glad you ask, Carlos. Our friend Jay here has a crush on someone, but refuses to tell me who."

Jay's legs felt like jelly. He was sure he was going to faint. This could not be happening! "No I don't!" he yelled angrily.

Completely ignoring him, Evie held the mirror out and started to chant, "Mirror mirror, in my hand-"

With cat-like reflexes Jay sprung at her and knocked the mirror out of her hands. "Knock it off, Evie! I'm serious!"

She just laughed and dove for the mirror. She grasped it and jumped onto Jay's bed. "Show me Jay's crush in the land!" Her mouth made a surprised 'O' before Jay tackled her on the bed. The mirror went flying to the ground and Jay got a glimpse of his best friend's white hair and pale face on the glass as it soared through the air.

"No!" he yelled. He got Evie off of him with a powerful push and then leaped to the mirror. He grabbed it, threw it down the hallway, then picked Evie up over his shoulder and plopped her down right outside the door. "That's enough from you. Bye bye now!" He slammed the door in her face and then sunk to the ground, so mad that he could feel tears stinging his eyes. Had Carlos seen himself in that mirror? Jay buried his face in his knees, too scared and embarrassed to look up and see the aftermath of what had just occurred.

"Jay?" Carlos said quietly.

Jay remained like a statue even as he heard the shuffle of his feet come slowly toward him. "Just leave me alone," he said to the ground, but Carlos sat next to him anyway.

"Jay…" Carlos tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Jay flinched away, the tears really threatening to overflow now. A moment of charged silence passed before Carlos grabbed Jay's hand roughly and said, "Jay, look at me."

 _Oh God, he saw it… shit shit shit, what do I do?!_ He cautiously lifted his head and peaked through the long hair framing his face. Carlos looked at him with a grave expression. Jay wanted to get up and run away, but his body wouldn't listen; he was cemented to this spot. Trapped.

Then Jay's heart leapt to his throat when Carlos gently pushed his hair out of the way and wiped a tear away with the tip of his thumb. He tilted his head and asked softly, "Why are you crying?" Jay just shrugged and looked away. Stupid angry tears! He hated that he looked weak when, in reality, he was just super pissed.

Trapped. He hated feeling trapped. He needed to get out of here, but as he started to get up Carlos grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Jay tried to jerk away from him again. "Carlos, please just leave me al-"

Suddenly he felt soft but forceful lips on his own. He gasped and barely had time to realize what was happening ( _What the hell? Am I dreaming?_ ) when Carlos hastily pulled back, a small, shy smile at the corner of his mouth as he looked down nervously.

Before he could chicken out Jay placed one hand on Carlos' warm cheek. His big brown eyes locked with Jay's with a look that made everything seem less scary- what was happening or what it means, or how it will change everything. Suddenly Jay left behind any doubt, and it was as if his brain was turned off and his body was doing the thinking. They both leaned in and kissed again, this time softer and slower. Carlos ran his fingers through Jay's hair as they deepened the kiss. He slowly parted Carlos's lips with his tongue and heard a small moan as Carlos pushed back eagerly, now pulling at Jay's hair. Oh god, it felt like Jay's body was on fire. How long he had thought about doing this…

They finally broke apart, gasping. Carlos had the most adorable loopy smile on his face. Jay chuckled breathlessly and held tightly onto his best friend's hand, as if this wasn't real and Carlos would dissipate into a cloud of smoke any second. As Jay's head finally stopped pounding and he could think somewhat clearly again, an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. "You know what sucks?" he asked.

Carlos, with that same loopy grin, responded, "Hmm?"

"I'm gonna have to apologize to Evie, maybe even _thank_ her," Jay said with mock disgust.

Carlos laughed. "Yeah. You were pretty hard on her," he teased. "But I had no idea… why didn't you tell me…?"

No way Jay was going to admit he was terrified at the thought of rejection, so he countered playfully, "I don't know. Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?"

Carlos considered that for a moment and said, "Touché," with a guilty smirk on his freckled face. Jay smiled warmly and leaned in for another kiss, and in the back of his mind he made a mental note that he really should apologize to Evie.

But that could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
